


Bad Ideas

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Series: AkuSai Month [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going to break in and see what’s going on," "Lea, no," Isa said, before he even had a chance to stop and realize that Lea wasn’t even here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> **_Day 9: Flustered_ **

Often, when Isa cut through the bailey on his way home, he’d see the same group of kids from school gathered at the windows and gazing out over the wastelands outside Radiant Garden, at the crooked black structure that appeared out of nowhere several years ago. Villain’s Vale is what they called it. Sometimes Lea would drag him over and they’d spend the next half hour gazing out with them (Isa only knew Squall, he didn’t know the two girls he hung out with) and he’d listen to Lea and Squall’s retellings of the urban legends surrounding the sinister castle in the distance.

Today Isa cut through alone. Lea had skipped school, again, and Isa stomped his way down toward Lea’s house to give him a good telling off over the importance of his education.

"Hey Isa," Isa stopped in his tracks at Squall’s greeting, not entirely used him giving Isa anything other than a sultry glare. Isa approached, and Squall pointed out toward Villain’s Vale. "Look."

Isa leaned against the stone wall and looked out toward Villain’s Vale, where in the distance he could see evidence of bodies moving things in and out of the castle. Isa was much less suspicious than Squall, but it was strange nonetheless.

"I wonder what’s out there…" Squall said more to himself than anyone else, and Isa made a quiet grunt to let Squall know that he’d heard him.

Isa would probably let Lea know about this, spark his interest a little before he chewed him out for missing school, but Lea’s interests always rested on breaking into the king’s castle over the castle in Villain’s Vale. Isa honestly didn’t care about ever seeing the inside of either castle, but Lea’s constant forays into the king’s castle made him happy so Isa supported him in his endeavors.

"I’m going to break in and see what’s going on,"

"Lea, no," Isa said, before he even had a chance to stop and realize that Lea wasn’t even here.

He knew his mistake before the two girls started cackling, and he looked over at Squall to see him glaring. Squall crossed his arms and smirked, humming in amusement.

"I would hope you don’t think of me as a troublemaker like your friend," Squall said.

Isa knew that it was only supposed to be a joke but he was mortified nonetheless, and he decided that Lea needed a lecture on more than just his habit of skipping school.

\- - x - -

Lea seemed to know he was in trouble the second that Isa entered his bedroom. Isa’s face was still flushed in embarrassment and he glared at Lea with his arms crossed.

"Look, I had a legitamate excuse today," Lea said, lifting his hands in surrender. "I had a dentist’s appointment to get my braces tightened." Lea’s words slurred a little at the pressure of the metal against his teeth, and Isa huffed and shook his head.

"We need to talk about you and your troublemaking habits," Isa said.

Lea tilted his head. “Troublemaking habits?” He asked, confused. “Uh, did I do something?”

Isa exhaled through his nose and couldn’t help the smile on his face. ” No,” His face flushed again. “It’s just that every time somebody gets a bad idea, I automatically think of you.”

Lea stood confused for a moment before a grin overtook his face. “So you do think of me when I’m not around,”

Isa tried to fix Lea with a stony expression. “Well duh,”

Lea grinned and leaned in to kiss Isa, but stopped with a loud swear when his braces cut his bottom lip. “I will be so glad to have these stupid things taken off,” he said, holding his fingers against his lacerated lip.

Isa grabbed a few tissues from the box on Lea’s nightstand, a small grin on his face as he pressed them to Lea’s bleeding lip and leaned in for a kiss.

 

 


End file.
